


RoboFrens

by EchoesOfOmens



Series: Detroit: Become Human ~ The One Shots! [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Animated movie references, Bad Jokes, Disney References, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family fun, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frienships, lots of memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: A group text gone horribly wrong.(Literally nothing but android shenanigans. Please enjoy this clusterfuck that was written at like 2am. :D )Let me know if I should add more :D





	RoboFrens

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTERS
> 
> Alice —> Problem Child
> 
> Conan —> My Evil Twin
> 
> Connor —> Best Negotiator
> 
> Hank Anderson —> Death Metal
> 
> Josh —> Hippie
> 
> Kara —> Mama Bear
> 
> Lucy —> Magic 8 Ball
> 
> Luther —> Strong Boi
> 
> Markus —> RoboticMessiah
> 
> North —> Ice Qween
> 
> Simon —> Ow, My Legg!

>>Welcome to the _RoboFrens_ group, Connor.

>>Connor received Moderator status.

>>Connor received Admin status.

>>Connor added 10 new members to the group.

_Admin command input:_ Edit nicknames.

Alice —> Problem Child

Conan —> My Evil Twin

Connor —> Best Negotiator

Hank Anderson —> Death Metal

Josh —> Hippie

Kara —> Mama Bear

Lucy —> Magic 8 Ball

Luther —> Strong Boi

Markus —> RoboticMessiah

North —> Ice Qween

Simon —> Ow, My Legg!

_Command complete_.

—Begin Day 1 Group Transcript: 2:53am—

Best Negotiator: Welcome, friends! I’ve gathered us together so that we can keep in touch when new situations arrive. You all will be of such great assets to the DPD!

Ice Qween: Connor what the fuck

Ice Qween: it’s three am

Hippie: Wh… “Magic 8 Ball”? Is that a fucking reference?

Magic 8 Ball: … I like it. :)

Mama Bear: Connor what is even going on

Mama Bear: Why is Alice here

Problem Child: I blackmailed him :)

Best Negotiator: I’m afraid my protocols were overridden

Mama Bear: Take her off of here right this instant! I can’t let her be corrupted by these heathens!

Mama Bear: You of all people should know what kind of awful things happen among our friends

Ow, My Legg!: WHAT THE SHIT CONNOR

Best Negotiator: :)

My Evil Twin: I do not understand what is going on here. Why am I included?

Best Negotiator: You’re a fan favorite, that’s why

Strong Boi: god you guys I just wanna sleep

Ice Qween: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!

RoboticMessiah: Lmao

Best Negotiator: Actually North, sleep is for the strong. It is clinically proven.

Ice Qween: yeah? fuck you, Connor

Best Negotiator: :(

Mama Bear: Awww you made the cute smol bean sad

Mama Bear: Apologize right now

Problem Child: I am loving this

Mama Bear: NO YOU’RE NOT

Mama Bear: THAT REMINDS ME

Mama Bear: CONNOR

Mama Bear: PUT THAT THING WHERE IT CAME FROM OR SO HELP ME

Best Negotiator: Ugh fine. Killjoy.

Magic 8 Ball: huehuehue I understood that reference

_Admin command input:_ Member removal.

>>Alice Williams has been removed from the group.

_Command complete._

Mama Bear: Thank you, Connor :)

Best Negotiator: :(

>> Kara is away.

>> Luther is away.

Hippie: Now, if you’re all quite finished, I’d like to get some sleep please

Magic 8 Ball: Outlook not so good

Hippie: Seriously??

Magic 8 Ball: :D

RoboticMessiah: Hey Connor

Best Negotiator: Yes, Markus?

RoboticMessiah: Do you know if Kara and Luther are a thing?

Ow, My Legg!: Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ow, My Legg!: Marky Mark has got a cruuuuuuuuush

RoboticMessiah: D:

Robotic Messiah: NO

Best Negotiator: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Best Negotiator: You like Krabby Patties… Don’t you Squidward

RoboticMessiah: D8

Ow, My Legg!: And the love triangle begins

>> Markus is away.

>> Simon is away.

>> Lucy is away.

>> Josh is away.

Best Negotiator: Well that was fun

My Evil Twin: I’m surrounded by idiots.

Best Negotiator: Yeah I love you too, bro

>> Conan is away.

Ice Qween: what the fuck did I just come back to

Best Negotiator: Good old fashioned family fun!~

Ice Qween: as if that’s even possible with these losers

Best Negotiator: :(

Best Negotiator: …well, I had fun…

Ice Qween: of course you did, ya little shit

Best Negotiator: :C

Ice Qween: whatever, I’m going to bed

>> North is away.

Best Negotiator: …I thought it went rather well, for the first day.

>> Connor is away.

—End Day 1 Group Transcript: 4:00 am—

* * *

—Begin Day 2 Group Transcript: 10:00am—

Death Metal: WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT

Best Negotiator: Hello, Hank! I’m glad you’re awake at a fairly reasonable time :)

RoboticMessiah: hi, hank :)

Death Metal: Remove me from this fucking thing right now

RoboticMessiah: But what if one of us needs to share something pertinent to an investigation?

Best Negotiator: Markus makes a valid argument, Lieutenant 

Death Metal: The day that one of you fuckwads have anything to add to an investigation is the day that I apologize to Gavin Reed for punching him in the face 

RoboticMessiah: Actually

Death Metal: I DON'T CARE TELL CONNOR

>> Hank Anderson is away.

Best Negotiator: Well that didn't work

RoboticMessiah: You can't say that we didn't try

Best Negotiator: I guess... :(

_Admin command input:_ Member removal. 

>>Hank Anderson had been removed from the group.

Ice Qween: bwahahaha now it's _actually_ the "robofrens" group

Ow, My Legg!: LMAO you right you right

Ice Qween: ugh mark my words, connor's reign is about to come to an end

My Evil Twin: Lol good luck with that, I have his brain and even _I_ can't break through his firewall protocols

Ice Qween: We shall see >:3


End file.
